


The DADA Professor, Min Yoongi

by DtownSeesaw



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, DADA Professor Min Yoongi, Daddy Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hogwarts Professors, Hogwarts x BTS, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Tease, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Professor Min Yoongi | Suga, Professors, Reader is a virgin, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Slytherin, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Reader, Smut, Soft Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Student Council, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yoongi is a professor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DtownSeesaw/pseuds/DtownSeesaw
Summary: Y/N is a top student and a role model for all students of Hogwarts and Min Yoongi is determined to break her perfect facade.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

"Professor! It's Quidditch tomorrow! I need to be there for practice, I'm Slytherin's keeper!"

His lean stature cloaked in a simple raven-colored cottoned sweater continues to waltz it's way towards the said office, not heeding the mindless plea of his student's tapping footsteps behind him.

"As exemplary as you are in class I'm sure you'll do just quite fine in chasing that Quaffle," He said unsympathetically.

Y/N blocked his path with a slight glare on her eyes. "I need to be there, Professor! At least set the time after the practice. I don't even know what I did to get detention!"

A stare that equally matches hers fell under the layers of his ebony lashes—uninterested, unbothered.

_ What a fucker. _

For a young man who earned dozens of achievements and recognition from elite veterans and the Headmaster, it was no wonder how a former Head Boy secured a job right after as a professor in Hogwarts. That being said, he was a reputable perfectionist, although cold and unapproachable, that didn't prevent him from being considered as a bachelor.

But oh, what could be the problem?

Y/N simply detests him. Nothing personal. The little witch had set a high standard on herself before setting her foot on the holy lands of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's a top-notch of her caliber, a role-model student, and yet underneath his far too observant prying eyes and as per word could go, 'scrutinizing' gaze—she always makes a fool out of herself in front of him.

And Min Yoongi hasn't failed to pounce at every chance he could get to reprimand her and surely today is no different. The silver-headed hummed in flat, shoulder slightly brushing through hers as he passed by her. He turned the knob to his velvety red door office and proceeded to head in.

Following the Professor to his room with a whine, she let out a frustrating sigh. Not only does she really dislike this Professor, but he also has his way to press her buttons.

"Professor," she tried to beam a smile. "I'm sure you understand my situation. The Quidditch game is very important and if Slytherin gets beaten by Gryffindor again it'll be a big loss to us."

The Professor was also from the house of Slytherin. Although not all Slytherin is evil, Y/N knew this one is the epitome of it.

The sound of his clothed footsteps reverberates, clacking as he heads further inside his well-furnished office. His slender and graceful ivory fingertips glided through the expanse atop of his rich-colored wooden desk—skimming its texture as he walked by around it.

"What do you think of my office, Miss Y/N?" The words rolled from the tip of his tongue nicely, though its intentions remained dismissive from her concern. Just great, lovely even.

His office was adorned in such exquisite; chandelier on top, the reds of the candles illuminating perfectly the draping crystallines, a sea of endless books on each row of the shelves that hugs the four corners of the room, a Victorian vintage-styled couch in front of the centralized wooden desk. Must've cost a fortune—or probably not, for someone who came from a posh family.

"Considering the lack of privacy here is concerning. I had my family build this for me," He added.

Feeling pissed, Y/N closed her eyes and sighed. Professor Min is really pushing her buttons. "Professor, I.don't.care. I need to be at the practice, headmaster Potter said so. Now if you'll excuse me, I should be on my way. Good day to you." She turned around to leave with a huff.

From a single flick and sway of his fingers, a click was heard. Y/N did not have to second guess to know what it was. He had the door locked.

"Now, now.." he mused, as he strutted his way to his seat with the leisure of time.

A glint of a fiery hot blaze magically roared to life, it's little crisp of sparks chips away from the skin of the firewood as it danced atop of its flaming body and not just so far enough from the box. And Yoongi sat ever so gracefully on his rich velvety colored chair stationed just in front of the fireplace, warming the ivory features he had with red and orange iridescence.

"That's no way to talk to a professor." Crossed legs, fingers intertwined on top of his joint knee. He looked at her with a deadpan stare but what is more to see? It was that damn smirk hanging on the curve of his lips that she, oh she wish she could brush away from his face.

That smirk. It always annoyed her.

Her friends always find it attractive but her—oh how much she wants to smack it off his face.

"Headmaster Potter will hear about this, Professor Min. If I were you I'd unlock the door before I miss the practice," Y/N was glaring at him and her hands balled into fists.

She’s sure she had sparked something inside him when his eyebrows elevated, brightening his facial features slightly. Although his piercing orbs remained its dim color, he leaned to his desk, elbows sitting atop of the edge while his laced hands rested on the arch of his cupid's bow.

_ Dear, what have you put yourself into? _

"I could've told them you followed me willingly to my office," Oh for a timber that sounds so mellifluous it sure doesn't sound like a threat for a threat. "So you might as well tell daddy about it, hm?" He quipped with a faint grin.

Y/n is furious. Not only is he mocking her, but he also made her look like she's using her father's influence to get her way with anything. "I never use my father for anything!" She roared in fury and unexpectedly made the papers in his desk office.

About a minute or so, she finally calmed down, and everything that's been flying dropped on the floor. Her chest heaved up and down as she continuously glared at the Professor.

She turned around and took out her wand, "Bombarda!" She cast and his door exploded. Without another look at him, she left his space in a jiffy.

"Oh dear, what a mess you've made.."

Amusingly, he whispered to himself as he watched the young blonde Slytherin witch turn away from him. And if only she had her head spin to him, she could've seen the decorated smirk playing on his cherry-painted lips in interest.

_ Truly, what a mess you have made, doll. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be a long fic, maybe 3 chapters max. Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter and would stick to the end. Subscribe to follow and kudos I guess. Thank you, loves<3  
> P.S: I'm a sucker for Professor Min Yoongi.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N, a powerful witch bewitched by her Professor.

From that unwanted encounter, the day finally hits a roll for every expectant audience and participants of the Quidditch. It was a good match, that any Gryffindor could say but alas, it's a different telltale story for the House of Slytherin. Especially for Y/N who witnessed that bothering grin on her Professor, as if it's intention was to rub a salt to her aching wound.

Y/N only caught a glimpse of Yoongi disappearing against the cluster of crowds before she had once again spotted his familiar figure entering the doorway towards the hall. Oh she just had it.

She makes no waste unto making a haste of chasing the Professor until she finds herself inside his office—facing the man sitting contently on his chair, crossed legs and smudged face.

"Oh.." he faked a startle. "Ms. Y/N, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Every time Y/N is face to face with this particular Professor, she finds herself always glaring at him. If she's not annoyed at him, she's definitely angry and just wanna knock him out.

Her fists are shaking from the pressure and she fought her inner devil to cast a spell on this man.

"Are you happy now?" She asked. "We lost and I failed. That's what you wanted, right?! You wanna see me fail!" Her voice raised into a yell.

It didn't matter if he's a Professor or not. For Y/N, it's because of the constant pressure he put onto her that she wasn't able to focus.

"Now you got what you wanted, Professor. Are you happy now?!"

His fingers latched against the seal of the glassed bottle of liquor, twisting his wrist to separate the cork from it's body before he had poured the golden brown liquid to his old fashioned glass.

"Whiskey?" Raising and tipping his glass to her—he offered but it was cut short with a chuckle bubbling from his throat. "Oh right. Silly me, you can't.."

Nevertheless, he placed the rim on his slightly parted lips—his Adam's apple bobbing as he took a sip of the feverish bitter taste of the alcohol. And only then he looked at her with his mouth still on the glass.

"I get it. You're upset from the loss but I honestly don't have an idea what you're implying."

And without a sound, he placed the glass atop his desk—hands laced and tucked to his stomach. He looked at her, eyes skimming to any potential changes of her expression. But there was none.

"Could it be you're gonna start crying and tell your daddy that I did it?" He mocked. Not only is this Professor feigning ignorance, he was also acting innocent that made her blood boil.

"No idea??" She scoffed. "Don't act clean, Professor. You were waiting for me to fail so you can make fun of me! Because for you, I'm a know-it-all and a brat who uses her father!"

It was no lie that Y/N tried to impress Professor Min. She wanted to be the best at everything even if it means sucking up this man's perspective and doing everything he wants just for him to see the bright woman that she is.

But that seems to be impossible for this one.

"There is no Professor that's unimpressed with what I do, except you! No matter what I do to impress you, it's always not enough is it?! You always see something wrong even though there isn't!"

There it is again. The expression that she had learnt to hate with the use of every fiber of her being, that God awful smirk as if it's existence was to only scrutinize her.

"Miss Y/N, are you saying you wanted to impress me?" He paused with a musing grin, allowing the silence to hang unto the air and only to be sliced by his chuckled noise.

_ Dolly, you really are something aren't you? _

As if it was spellbound, the gaze underneath the curl of his intricate lashes had darkened. Oh but what could be these reasons?

"I didn't know I had that impression on you,"

The border of his red daring lips tugged into a familiar curve but instead of detest, a shiver licked her spine causing her to gulp on her rooted spot. And Yoongi didn't have to try on not failing to notice it. With a mindless push, he had created enough space between him and the desk to be parted as he remained seated.

"How about you tell me more, hm?" He parted his thighs and patted one of them, suggestively offering her to take it.

Y/N frowned at him but the reddish color of her cheeks didn't go unnoticed. He's completely toying with her. One moment he makes her furious and now she finds herself flustered.

_ Just what the fuck is this man? _

She backed away from him slightly, her throat suddenly feeling dry. "W-What the fuck is wrong with you??" She muttered, enough for him to hear.

Cursing at a Professor is something she shouldn't have done but aside from that, she knew she shouldn't have mentioned how she was trying to impress him. For sure, his devilish ego was fulfilled because of her carelessness.

Although her words were demeaning, he held no offense against it. After all, how could he? It was only not once but twice he had broken her away from that perfect facade of hers, so instead he tilted his head letting his jaw fall into coax against his knuckles. All while maintaining that same amused and intrigued expression.

"Just trying to assist my troubled student, that's all."

Eyes deliciously skimming her from head to toe he drank her stupendous rooted form and when their eyes met, rather than a doe caught in the headlights it was more of gazing to a wolf's hungry stare. Yoongi dug his back further to his seat.

"So how about it? You let me hear it and maybe I could help you, hm?"

Persistence is the key, one should've said as the young professor has once again gestured her to his lap—only this time he did it with his conniving orbs.

Walking away is the last thing she had in her mind. Walking away means admitting defeat from this Professor's games. And with a reputation like Y/N's, defeat is something she doesn't want a taste of.

So in a skittish manner and her firm eyes looking at him, she made her way around his desk to sit on Professor Min's lap. She’s so set on taking his dare. Yet, when she's mere inches away from him, she stopped on her tracks and hesitated.

The lass could've sworn a tuss of dissatisfaction was heard from her Professor before it fused up to the air. And she couldn't even be more right when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forcefully to his lap. And if it was added to the intention, her robe had slither away from her skin only to reveal her skirt hiking against her ivory thighs.

Pleased, Yoongi hummed. An indication that he was in a good mood, not something drastic but quite rare for a scowl that had always found it's neutrality on his face.

"On the contrary..that's not the case, Miss Y/N.." he began. The same hand that he used to grab her had now rested atop of her thigh, thumb caressing and digging against the softness of her supple skin.

"I for a fine example, have always noticed everything up to the most silliest things you have done because I pay close attention to you more than anyone from this school."

Despite her flushed cheeks, she did her best to not get swooned by him and let out a chuckle in a mocking way. Of course he pays close attention to her. He wants to see her fail and point it out to everyone so they would see she's not perfect like how they see her.

"Because you hate me, Professor. Just admit it, you want to show to everyone that I'm not as perfect as they thought I am! You want to show them that I use my 'daddy' to get the favors of everyone—!"

Before she could've uttered any further, he had taken that opportunity from her—melodious chuckling had knotted it's tangle on his sweet-smelling chest as it rumbled in fascination.

"Silly girl, don't be like that.." is what was said.

And her cheeks could only burgeon in intense roseate hue on how honeyed and sweetened his voice was. Noting how each word rolls on the tips of his tongue, purring in effortless seduction.

Alas, she could only keep a frowning stare, not warranting him the satisfaction to see how much he has such an effect on her.

_ Tsk tsk. Surely you can do better than that. _

Throat still bubbling from those delighted but now faint sounds, the professor carefully raised the hand sitting atop of her thigh to her face. With his ivory fingertips to the side of her raven-tinted lashes it created a harmonious contrast, as he set a loose strand into tucking behind her ear—enabling him to have access to the building blush setting on her skin.

_Mhm, cute._

"Apologies if I ever made you feel that way, but how could I? I see myself in you." he clarified.

With a click of her tongue, she pushed away his hand from her face. It was a sight to see this Professor chuckling and a small smile on his lips—but it was no time to chuckle when she was clearly annoyed.

"How could I not be like this, Professor? You're the one who made me like this.." her tone went to being firm to a shaky one. "I always do my best yet you never see it! What you see is what I do wrong.."

She remembers those sleepless nights she endured just to study for his test and his hands-on lectures. Yet what he always sees is that one question she got wrong and that misplaced foot of hers.

Her jaws clenched as she tried her best to not let her emotions get to her.

"Apology not accepted,"

If the professor felt an enmity to her growing impertinence, he made no show of it. Instead, a humorous glee contorted his boyish features.

"Then tell me, what shall I do to make it up to you?" Is what he whispered. A hand of his disappeared inside her skirt, leaving nothing much to wonder as he caressed the side of her bare thigh. And God, does it feel amazing when the tip of his nose brush on the expanse of her skin—ghostly breaths tickling as he lay those wet opened-mouth kisses below her jawline up to the soft patch behind her ear.

_ What a dangerous game you're playing, dolly—far too dangerous than catching the snitch. _

"Tell me, doll.."

It was of a timbre that lulls thousands oblivious souls to their demise but no one is to be blamed when the devil itself is murmuring those sweet wicked promises to your ears. And if someone is to dare, oh if she is to dare to look—she could've had an eye to eye with the said being.

A whimper bubbled on her throat. Although she decided to keep it in, the feeling of this Professor's lips on her skin set a different hot feeling on her skin that a small mewl had escaped her lips. Y/N felt her cheeks turn redder, she could already see the smug look on his face for eliciting such a noise from her.

Professor Min is undeniably an attractive man. If one would take a look around the room while he's talking, surely they'll find the female students looking at him with hearts on their eyes.

"P-Professor.." The latter slightly pulled away to look at her—his nose touching hers and their lips merely an inch from touching.

Looking at his eyes, Y/N didn't miss to see the desire and lust in it. So she did something remarkable and gave in to her inner evil desire for her Professor.

She pressed her lips on his for a soft kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ya'll please don't be mad


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil inner desires and deepest realizations finally revealed.

Yoongi is the first one to break the kiss, dim and hazy eyes swept a gaze on her flushed form—marveling her beauty underneath the curl of his lashes. The anemic moon and the golden sun-like strands mixing together as their temples remained pressed.

With a sight never leaving hers, his lip caught between the pearly rows of his teeth, parting so slightly only to have that permeating minty breath of his touch against her own.

"You still haven't told me anything, doll.."

A voice coated with nothing but sugar yet so faint like the distant echoes of untold summer love, and much like the presence of his hand atop her necktie it goes unnoticeable as if it was meant to be there, fingertips playing and hanging by the secured knot with their knowing purpose.

And it was from that very moment, his palm unceremoniously rolled through from the partition of her two valleyed breasts, down to her midriff and lastly, to the flimsy waistband of her panties—and she couldn't even be more thankful she wore her brand new set of lingerie while the sensation of his venturing hand moves sensually slow, disappearing inside her underwear.

_ Oh, what a pleasant surprise you have stored.. _

The warm slickness of her folds welcomed him. In a simple twist and turn of his wrist, a moan elicited from her like a walk in a park the man didn't have to try to produce. That said, it went on like that for more than a minute—that she, Y/N could attest the experience was more of an eternity.

Disheveled figure leaning unto him, hands balled into a fist against the cloth on his chest, face flushed and half-buried on the juncture of his neck; although he didn't insert a single thing, the professor retrieved his now wet digits from her trembling legs. With his dark orbs glistened by the fiery iridescence, he glanced down at her.

"What is it that you want, doll? Tell me.."

Y/N pulled away slightly to press her forehead against his again. Her cheeks were completely flushed, soft pants escaping her lips. He was doing so little yet she can feel herself melting from his touches.

It was a new feeling to her yet she can't deny that it was euphoric.

"I-I want.."

What exactly does she want? For him to praise her? Give her the attention she wants? His fingers inside her? Fuck her? There's so much she wants for him to do yet she doesn't know what to say first.

Instead, she grabbed his hand and brought it closer to her damp underwear and caught his lips for a needy kiss.

A guttural groan reverberated his chest that overlapped the yelp he had elicited from the light-headed lass on his lap when he roughly parted their bitten lips together, her cheeks bunching with his padded digits squeezing on the expanse of her jawline. His raven lited optics kissing the curves of his lashes as he glanced down at her—drinking her lust-filled stuporous expression along with their bridging saliva that kept them connected.

Caught in a position so exposing yet so intimate. Y/N could only feebly marvel at the addicting sight of a predator in front of her and though as a prey that she should've been, she didn't bother to struggle not even when his claws were imposing a close threat to wring a life against her throat.

So instead, she flashed him that faint gentle smile. Letting her guards down, submitting willfully to the desires of her domineering captor. And my, a soft chuckle escaped his red lips.

"You're quite a Slytherin yourself aren't you? So cunning, so ambitious and a bit of a greedy person.." In each syllable he dictated, he punctuated it with a sinful taste of his peck.

_ Greedy? _

All Y/N wants is to be the best at everything possible. She wants to prove to them that she doesn't need anyone to get the respect that she wants—that she deserves.

If that's being greedy, then she sure is.

And she won't change it for anyone.

"A perfect Slytherin. Don't you think so, Professor?" Y/N said with a smug grin on her face. "Probably the most perfect student you've seen in your entire life.." Y/N shamelessly rolled her hips on his growing bulge and grabbed his other hand again to put it inside her underwear.

"But instead, you chose to ignore my advances. You chose to ignore this," A chuckle left her lips. She stroked his cheekbone as she removed his hand that's wrapped on her throat.

Y/N kept her eye contact and sensually pecked his knuckles before capturing his lips again. It's a mixture of biting, sucking and licking on his lips before she traveled to his chiseled jawline and to his neck—giving it the same treatment.

The change of her attitude to forthright and boldness has erupted an excitement inside the thrumming of his ribcage. So as to say, the disturbance going on under the loins of his pants that has been undeniably waving it's existence since she had settled in comfort on his lap, sang nothing but praises and love for the wonderful generosity for the attention he had given on her bundling nerve.

Through the hollow of his lidded eyes, he peered down on her while holding a sinister gleam of lust. He growled, catching the attention of his doe. And once again he retracted his knuckles inside the confinements of her laced underwear, padded digits gliding through the satins of her robe until it met the securing button that held it in place around her tiny shoulders.

"Off," he ordered. And without a hint of hesitance nor question, she obliged.

Y/N stood up away from him in momentary, already missing the warmth and solace that his thighs was offering. Her pale, cold fingertips brushing against the collar of her robe, she snapped the button free from it's loop and let the length of the material pooled down to her ankles. With a smirk contorting her facial features, the lass strut her way towards him, hips moving side to side until their knees touch.

As if an expert, a courtesan knowing her way to lure a man to her bed—she without a shame settled her palms against the expanse of his shoulders, one knee lifting and ready to take its place on the empty cushion beside his thigh.

Alas, like a dance in improvisation, it was unexpected—unpredictable that everything came so fast that she could only comprehend the molding pain on the amples of her chest and her arm being folded to the small of her back as she found herself lying on her stomach atop of his desk.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. I still haven't forgotten about your impudence from earlier." It was cold, hushed and held a power against her yet at the same time a tingling had shot right through her core. She’s far too occupied by her reverie that she didn’t realize her missing necktie is now being used to secure her wrists together.

Taken aback and somewhat frightened, she was about to retaliate but the professor was quick to react. A hand took place beside her face with a thud as the young man bent forward, his chest against her back, his breath fanning on her cheek and his index skimming from down to up against the plumpness of her rear.

"You need to be disciplined." Although speechless, Y/N found herself enjoying how his fingers glided on her skin. His fingers felt so soft yet with it's simple ministrations, she's already submitting to him. Her hips involuntarily buckled towards him and she chuckled.

"What are you gonna do, Professor? Spank me?"

She smugly grinned before turning her head to meet his gaze. Staring at his lips, she smirked at him before nibbling on his lower lip and teasingly licking it. "Too simple, don't you think so? Why don't you just use that pretty lips if yours?"

Known for having a strong personality, Y/N never backs down to anything. Even though she's at the lowest, she could get to the top with her determination.

And even though she's restricted such as this, she won't let it get in her way to get what she wants—and that is him, Professor Min Yoongi. Yes, she's being held captive yet a Slytherin like her never backs down to anything.

"It is.." he said in a hushed voice between their molded lips. "But I won't be doing you any favors." he trailed into a minute pause before a sound of rummaging emerged, pervading her eardrums.

Curiosity is what had taken her mind; What is he doing? What's taking him? but all of her incessant inquiries were put into a halt when the professor had given her answer that was in simplest form sitting atop his desk—a vibrator.

"So we'll be settling with this."

He let the young Slytherin take a good look at it, it was in the shape of an oblong covered in pink rubber with a wire attaching to what it seems to be a controller.

Who knew the Professor had such time in his disposal to buy a sex toy.

"I had it for a good deal and I've been meaning to have it tested," Hands on both sides of her head, crotch pressed against her own, he peppered on her skin angling up behind her ear.

"What do you say, doll?"

Who knew Professor Min had such tricks under his sleeves? But has he really not used it before? Sounds unlikely, especially when it comes to a wizard-like Professor Min.

"Are you sure you haven't used it on anyone?"

Y/N raised her torso so her back met his chest and with her tied wrist on her back, she traced his bulge with her index finger before groping it.

"Sounds ridiculous don't you think so, Professor? Considering the fact that everyone is ogling about you and saying how 'bloody attractive' you are," She hummed as if she's in deep thought. "Let me guess. Is it...that girl from Ravenclaw? You would always give her that soft smile whenever she answers your question right." she chuckled.

A grunt emitted from his throat forcing him to recoil his irises back to his eyelids as the heat germinating against her hands envelope his clothed manhood that he himself succumbed to as he got lost in his own reverie.

Recalling the said Ravenclaw girl, she's a girl that possesses the innocence of sun in her eyes, much like the glow of her skin but held the color of blossoming spring on her lips and cheeks. She is short in stature though it made her more charming.

She naturally shines—one couldn't deny.

However, unbeknownst to the blonde witch, the Professor's smile was never directed to the said girl rather it was to her. He wasn't a fool nor oblivious on how competitive and red can get the face he fancies whenever the latter bested her. He could only tug his lips into a curl at the thought of her infuriated expression.

Snapping back amidst his recollection, Yoongi glanced down at her disheveled figure before an airy chuckle escaped his mouth.

"And if I said  _ yes _ , how will you take it?"

There it is again, clear as he remembers it—eyebrows knitted, pupils staring into a glare and cheeks rising into a rosy color of annoyance.

_ How cute. _

With a smirk contorting his features, he purposely teased her ears with his breathy voice.

"Could it be, my little Slytherin is jealous?" He began to pepper her exposed neck with wet opened-mouth kisses and in between his small ministration, "Nothing to fret, doll. This is all yours." He declared and as if to prove his point, he encased his larger hand to hers as he rutted his bulge against the warmth of her palm.

Is she jealous?

That's something she's not sure about. She's always preoccupied with the thought that she wanted to impress Professor Min. She would be lying though if she said she doesn't feel furious whenever he would softly smile at that Ravenclaw girl.

"Prove it," Y/N gave him another light squeeze and she used her thumb to stroke him. "Prove it that I'm yours. Prove to me that you don't care for that Ravenclaw girl.."

Y/N gave him a firm look, "Prove it to me _now_ —"

Before another word could slip past from her cherry-painted lips, Yoongi took it upon himself to shut her by abruptly shoving his two slender digits inside the cavern of her mouth. Although surprising for the lass, she immediately tended to it with suckling and licking while the sweet burns of his intrusive index and middle finger tingle on her throat.

And Min Yoongi can only sadistically enjoy the sight of her reddened eyes prickling with tears.

"Dare to order me again and my fingers aren't the only thing that's going to gag you," he whispered and trailed into a pause until the gentle touches of his other padded fingertips lay on her skin, brushing the tendrils of her sweat covered strands from her face.

"Do you understand?" He eventually continues in a hushed whisper with small kisses on her side temple and though her answer came as a skittish whimper and nod, it was enough to satiate him.

It was from that second when Y/N felt the contrast of the cool air caressing against her heated core as it was hooked aside. A surprised yelp escaped from her, feeling the sensation of a foreign object being brushed on her slick folds. Yoongi amasses her juices with the toy, coating it until he was satisfied and without prolonging, he slipped the unturned device inside her entrance.

A sharp gasp left her lips as the toy slightly stretched her. She bit his fingers at the unfamiliar heat on her core and whimpered. When it comes to pleasuring herself, she hasn't used her fingers nor insert any kind of object inside her. Despite that, she finds it very pleasurable.

Unable to speak much, she could only whimper and push her hips backward to feel more of it. It wasn't even on yet she already feels weak, Y/N gripped on his shirt and tugged at it.

She's crumbling underneath him—letting him see how weak she is for him to pleasure her.

Y/N is a talented and powerful witch, it's in their blood. Yet when it comes to Professor Min, she always loses. Although, she doesn't feel bothered at all. As long as he kept his words about her being  _ his _ and  _ only his _ , she doesn't mind losing to him every time.

Pulling out his fingers, he let the young lad suck in a good amount of air before turning the vibrator onto the highest option. A smirk enveloped his features when he saw her knees buckle and her hips squirming in the act.

Soft pants and moans escaped her lips as she struggled to keep her legs straight. If it wasn’t for the desk holding her up, she’s probably on the floor already with her face on the ground. Y/N closed her eyes and concentrated on the pleasurable toy between her legs when all of a sudden the vibrations transformed into low hums. She whined in disappointment and wiggled her butt, but the Professor only responded with a hefty smack on her plump cheeks that made her shriek.

“Still being a brat, huh doll? Do you want to be punished more?” He asked. When he didn’t get a response, he let out a tuss and turned off the device.

“I asked you a question, doll.” He said and grabbed her arm to make her stand. Trapping her in his arms, he skimmed his lips on her ear before softly biting her ear lobe. “Answer me.”

“N-No.. No s-sir..I’m sorry..” Y/N said in a hushed voice. Satisfied, a low chuckle is heard from the Professor and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Good girl. Since you apologized, I’ll give you something in return..” He pulled out the vibrator from her slick walls, pressed it on her throbbing clit.

Y/N’s eyes widened. Knowing how sensitive her bud is, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the vibrations of his toy.

“W-Wait I—ah!” Her words were cut when she felt the strong vibrations and her head was thrown back on his shoulder, she tried to close her legs but it was impossible to do so because of his hand between her thighs. “Professor! T-Too much! Please s-stop!” It stopped immediately and she gasped for air, her head hanging low.

Yoongi looked at her and wondered if he had done something wrong. From his past hookups, he’s definitely sure that playing with their clit is one of the things that can get them to crazily moan for him. Yet with this young lad beg to differ. Setting the toy aside, he picked her up on his arms and strutted towards the couch. He placed her down gently before taking her restraints off, then pushed the strands covering her face and softly kissed her lips.

Y/N is taken aback at his change of attitude but nevertheless enjoyed how his lips molded with hers. She wrapped her arms on his neck and pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed against each other.

He briefly pulled away to look at her, “I’m sorry.” he said. For why or what, he doesn’t know. He just had a hunch that he should say it.

She only answered with a shake of her head and pulled him back to resume their gentle make-out. His kisses traveled downwards to her neck, stopping to bite a patch of skin just under her ear—purposely leaving a mark on her fair skin. Feeling her wetness seep out of her hole, she raised her legs to close them but her knees grazed on his obvious bulge and she’s immediately rewarded with his low grunt.

Yoongi sat up and roughly parted her legs, he fixed his gaze on her crotch—specifically the dark patch on her underwear. Feeling exposed at his deep stare, Y/N tried to cover herself with her skirt.

_ Wrong move. _

When she looked back at him, she’s met with his glaring deep black eyes that could pierce through her skull. “Do you want to get tied up again, doll?” She shivered at the coldness of his voice before shaking her head at him and taking off her hand.

He smirked at her and grabbed each side of her underwear. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly pulled it off and dropped it on the floor next to them. Shifting his gaze to her wet lips, he heard her breath hitch when his fingers glided on her folds.

Y/N’s hips jolted when his calloused thumb slowly but surely rubbed her throbbing nub in circles and soon she felt the familiar warmth spreading through her body. She started squirming and her hands grabbed onto his pants because  _ goddamn  _ she feels like she’s on cloud nine. When she felt Yoongi insert his middle finger inside her warm cunt, her toes curled in pure pleasure rather than the pain of being penetrated for the first time—not that Professor Min needs to know that—she rather keep it to herself than have him stop in case he backs out.

Yoongi added another finger and her back arched when he curled his fingers inside her—the tips of his fingers repeatedly gazing on the delicious spot inside her that made her shamelessly moan.

“Professor.. P-Please..” Hearing her beg for him set another desire inside him that he doesn’t know existed. He wants to hear her beg for him, he wants to please her, he wants to make her scream his name and to make her orgasm so hard that she could see stars.

And he vowed to fulfill that,  _ one step at a time. _

Lifting her lower torso until it was up in the air, Yoongi hooked her legs on his shoulder and dived in to get a taste of her cunt without further warning.

“AH—! S-Sir!” Her whole body quivered at the fast movements of his tongue. Y/N grabbed onto his forearms for her dear life while Yoongi continued swiping his tongue and sucking on her clit before traveling down to her hole and pushing his tongue inside her. When he hummed in delight, a loud cry echoed through the walls of his office.

His finger returned on pleasuring her and paid attention to her pulsating bud Y/N attempted to close her legs but it’s impossible to do so because he’s in between her, she tried scooting backward but his grip on her is firm and unwavering. It didn’t take long before she felt a tingling sensation slowly building up from her toes up to the pit of her stomach.

“A-AH! Fuck—! S-Sir—!” She started to struggle again when her orgasm snapped. Her lips parted into a silent moan, her body violently jolting at every swipe of his thumb. Yoongi gratefully swallowed the juices seeping out of her and smirked at the disheveled figure of the young lass below him. Setting her legs back on each of his sides, he bent down to latch his lips onto hers again—his tongue eagerly meeting hers.

Y/N felt the stickiness of her cum on his cheeks alongside the saltiness of it etched on his tongue. Everything is new to her yet she finds herself being addicted to it. She wondered if it would be the same if she had slept with another boy and not Professor Min, or is it highly addictive because it  _ is  _ Professor Min himself?

A series of belt unbuckling and zipper being pulled down made her open her eyes. Before she could react, she felt the almost suffocating pain between her legs as he forced his length inside her walls. Yoongi groaned at her tightness and buried his face on her neck, marking and biting everywhere his lips would land.

To disturb herself, she gripped on Yoongi’s hair to lift his head and molded their lips together to which he gratefully responded to. He peppered her face with chaste kisses, licking her tears away and cooing how good she is.

“You’re such a good girl.. My good Y/N..” he whispered and pecked her lips. “So pretty and tight for me, hmm?” He grinned at her—not a cocky nor teasing one but a genuine boyish grin that made her heart flutter. He grind his hips into hers, she moaned with the feeling and closed her eyes chanting inside her head that it’ll feel better in a moment.

His thrusts started slow until he found his firm steady pace that made her moan lustier. With her legs wrapped on his waist, he grunted and gripped on her thighs for a better purchase.

Skin slapping, harsh breathing and her loud moans ringed on his whole office.

“A-Ah! Y-Yoongi!” Y/N screamed as a new set of tears ran down the side of her head.

He smirked for the nth time and picked up the pace until he’s surely pummeling her like there’s no tomorrow.

_ Or maybe there really isn’t. _

Knowing how dangerous their little game is, Yoongi won’t be surprised if she avoids him for the rest of her school year in Hogwarts. Heck, they could even be in trouble already and Headmaster Potter is already waiting outside his door waiting for them to finish—he’s a Wizard for God’s sake.

Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, right? Maybe his craving for his young Witch student will be satiated.

More tears escaped her eyes when Yoongi decided to suck on her right nipple after hastily lifting her sweater with her white shirt and bra, the double stimulation drove her closer to the edge and she cum with a yelp of his name. Still with her eyes closed, Y/N heard him groan and cuss under his breath before she felt him sit up and immediately pull out to release his hot liquid on her stomach.

Yoongi took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart and glanced at Y/N who clearly passed out. A short chuckle escaped his lips and he bent down to place a few more kisses to her lips and cheek.

He fixed himself, grabbed his neatly folded handkerchief from his back pocket to clean her up—and that's when he saw it. Dried blood that trickled down to his couch from her wet core.

_ Shit.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are mistakes and grammar errors. It's already 1 am and I have work in exactly 8 hours so bear with me, please 😭😭


End file.
